


Faith and Surrender

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus's Sexy sexy gloves, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: It's an impulse, really, when Fjord reaches out and grasps the hand loose by Caduceus's side and brings it forward, palm up, then kissed the soft purple leather.





	Faith and Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing something new, finally, but that new official Art has me horny as fuck, so uh...... Guess this is a Thing!

Fjord kneels in front of Caduceus. It's not necessary; he knows it's not, but he wants to. He's kneeling there, as Caduceus stands and looks out the dome. He seems to glow in the moonlight to Fjord's eyes. Not just the actually glowing lichen, but also the pale streaks in his hair and the bolts of lightning over his coat, and the pale, pale dusting of fur over his body.

It's an impulse, really, when he reaches out and grasps the hand loose by Caduceus's side and brings it forward, palm up, then kissed the soft purple leather. 

"Hmm?" Caduceus makes a soft noise, and meets Fjord's gaze, then smiles and runs his thumb over Fjord's lips. "Oh, hello."

Fjord parts his mouth and takes the tip of the thumb into his mouth. He shivers a bit, as his tongue traces the seam of the glove. It feels... Good, to have something of Caduceus in him. To see that stunned expression melt into a lopsided smile bot nervous and genuine.

"Mmh, that's real nice. Do you like that?" Fjord nods minutely, and Caduceus's hand draws away with the soft drag of leather on his cheek and jaw. Fjord almost wines, but Caduceus didn't draw away fully; two fingers are still on his lips. Fjord moans, praying the others don't wake up, and takes those two fingers into his mouth.

It feels good, to have those fingers in him, to have Caduceus smile like the wildmother’s benediction. He likes how long Caduceus’s fingers are, that they’re thin enough to fit between Fjord’s tusks, yet they press heavily on his tongue. He could do this for hours. 

The moment stretches out, then Caduceus bends down, close to Fjord’s face. He’s reading him, obviously, and then he presses his lips to the corner of Fjord’s lips. God, that’s good too. Fjord tightens his hand on Cad’s arm, and his other hand finds the back of Cad’s boot - embossed purple leather, the same texture and color as those gloves… Fuck, the feel of Caduceus over him like this? It’s electric

“Caduceus-” And then he’s lifting Fjord to his feet, guiding him from the dorm to a spot further in the cave.

“Here. Kneel here. Do you want sex, Fjord?”

Fjord flushes, and kneels, then flushes more and shakes his head. “I just - You. I want to feel faith, and trust you. And I feel like that when I’m just… here.”

Caduceus smiles again and strokes his hair. “Good. I can do that for you. Do you like the taste of leather?”

“Yeah - Yeah I do -”

“Work on my glove, like before.”

Fjord nods and once again leans in to take Caduceus’s fingers in his mouth. The moan is soft and deep, from both of them, and Fjord feels that moment, like after his Oath to the Wildmother, as her seaweed dragged him into the ocean. The peace and surrender of of it.

He likes the smooth texture, the way his saliva lets Caduceus’s fingers slide in and out of his mouth, the scent of the Leather, and Caduceus beneath it. He feels warm, buoyant, and safe. He can’t imagine anything better, until Caduceus’s other hand cards though his hair again. It’s supportive, then a sharp as the hand tightened.

“You’re a good man, Fjord, Look at you, trusting me so sweetly.” Caduceus smiles, then kneels down on the same level as Fjord. “You’ve always been a good man. I’m lucky to guide you through this, to discovering all you are and could be.”

Fjord shudders, he can’t help it. Only Jester’s ever had that level of faith in him, and that warmth, that care, soaks into his bones and through his body. His eyes close, and he relaxes as he continues to Suck Caddy’s fingers, tracing the seams of his glove with his tongue. Slowly, as he relaxes, he feels himself brought to Caduceus’s chest. He leans there, eyes closed, mouth full, floating on a sea of faith and love.

Caddy kisses his temple, his face, his lips, murmuring praise until Fjord feels like he’s communing and the cold cave they’re actually in falls away to just him and Caduceus and the gentle rhythm of the tide, or perhaps their heartbeats. He floats, surrounded by a sea of Caduceus, alive in this bond, this connection, and the peace drags him deep to warm depths.

He wakes around dawn, surprised that he’s in the dome again. Caduceus must have carried him back, The firbolg is still holding him. Fjord smiles, and presses his face into Caduceus’s hand, some of that warmth from the night before washing over him again.


End file.
